Draco's Loss
by xxglamourgirl
Summary: I did it. I can’t believe I did it! I can’t believe I betrayed her! Draco screamed inside his head. Well she would’ve betrayed me soon enough if I hadn’t. HBP SPOILERS! [This is a fic i wrote about two and a half years ago]


HBP SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Linkin Park… BUT ONE DAY WHEN I RULE… I SHALL!

DON'T HATE ME FOR THE ENDING!

ONE SHOT! (however I've got ideas for a second chap… maybe)

**The song in the fic is **

**Lying From You- Linkin Park**

**Oh, and I edited it a bit to fit the fic better. **

Draco placed his hand on his wife's cheek in her blissful sleep. Everything that had happened early in the night was a blur to him. He had hoped that through the fight, he would be able to gain some kind of dignity, and not lose his strength, but he couldn't deny it, and now he was somewhat proud of it, _he was a Death Eater. _

"I love you Hermione. But I cannot carry one pretending I'm like you. I'm _not."_ Draco became afraid, what would Hermione think of him now? He still loved her, but she had forcefully tried to prevent exactly what had _happened_ tonight. Somehow he couldn't. help but think things would've been better off if he had married Pansy, she would've given her love through good and bad, and wouldn't have tried to change him. _Yeah, that's right! _His mind assured him.

When I pretend  
Everything is what you want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always  
Wanted to see  
When I pretend  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second

**after second just 'cause I know I can. **

**But I can't pretend this is the way  
It will stay/I'm just  
Trying to bend the truth  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be**

His thoughts raced back to his first official mission, four years ago in his sixth year of Hogwarts. He had been given the mission to kill… something that at that age, he was unable of doing. He remembered how excited he was when he entered the castle with his fellow Death Eaters, and sent the Dark Mark over the school. He was enthralled until the point where he met his former headmaster. "Kill him Draco, now!" his friends had told him.

"Avada Kedavra!" He heard the words, sure, but they didn't come out of his mouth; they came out of Snape's. He had failed, and from that moment on, he was stricken with grief that he couldn't fill out one simple task. The Dark Lord had not given him a mission since… now.

He lay his head on his wife's lap, sobbing, trying to get in every last moment with her while she was still breathing.

CHORUS

**So I'm**

**Lying my way from you**

No/No turning back now  
Don't want to be pushed aside

I need to let go  
No/No turning back now  
Let me take back my life  
I'd rather be all alone  
No turning back now  
Anywhere on my own  
'Cause I can see  
No/No turning back now  
The very worst part of you  
Is me

"What am I doing?" Draco sat up, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "She never truly loved me anyway. She knew this is what'd I'd become." Draco could not pretend any longer; neither to The Dark Lord, or Hermione, and he knew he couldn't have both. Tonight, he would have to betray one, and follow through with the other.

As he looked at his wife, he had a feeling he knew who would leave his life tonight. To both of his friends, he owed loyalties. One, if he betrayed, could be life threating, but he'd gain forever love and compassion. However, if he betrayed the other, he'd loose the love of his life, and would never forgive himself.

I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk  
Of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that  
And this again  
So I pretended I was a person who was fitting in  
And now you think this person  
Really is me and I'm  
Trying to bend the truth  
But the more I push  
The more I'm pulling away

"I gave everything for her, but she never really loved me. I provided her with a house and children, and did I not give her food and drink? My Lord is right, I can't keep my loyalties to both, and even if I could, she'd soon betray me."

Draco filled with anger as he recalled her dearest friends, Ron and _bloody little Harry Potter. _"If Hermione truly loved me, she would've dumped weasel and potty long ago." Draco thought how foolish he'd been, and how he took no heed to his parent's or even The Dark Lord's warnings. They warned that a mudblood could never be truly faithful, and how right they were.

He didn't need Hermione. The arrogant brat had cost him power, and a valued relationship with Pansy. Not to mention how she bossed him night and day. To Draco, nothing could be more infuriating. "I don't need a wife, they're useless." Draco looked at his two kids in the corner, and thought of how he'd raise them, for now he approved of the way he was raised. "My father did an excellent job. Getting me into the buisness early only brought more joy, and control to my life."

**'Cause I'm**

**Lying my way from you**

**This isn't what I wanted to be  
I never thought that what I said  
Would have you running from you  
Like this**

**The very worst part of you  
The very worst part of you  
Is me**

Draco pulled his wand out, and gave one last look at his wife, his ruddy mudblood wife. Draco recalled what Snape had said in sixth year, "Just do it Draco." He remembered what the Dark Lord had said, shortly before returning to his house; "Draco, you don't have a choice. You've failed one mission, you can't fail this one. You'll be _out."_

Draco raised his wand, assurance starting to flood through his blood, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_I did it. I can't believe I did it! I can't believe I betrayed her! _Draco screamed inside his head. _Well she would've betrayed me soon enough if I hadn't. _

**The very worst part of me  
Is _you. _**

_Fin. Maybe. _

I hope you liked it… DON'T HATE ME! I LOVE HERMIONE! BUT I LIKE WRITING DRAMATIC FICS! Please review… shifty eyes


End file.
